Blossom
"The heart chooses the person, not the mind." -Blossom Blossom Fresh Utonium is the main protagonist of Townsville Heart. Blossom's character is taken from "Craig McCracken's" "The Powerpuff Girls". She is the main character in "The Powerpuff Girls". Blossom is a little, independent female who is very big-hearted. She is known for her loving friendship with her best friend, Belle, although everyone sees that Blossom's best relationship is clearly her true loving, never-ending, romantic relationship with Brick. Blossom is a very important person in this world, and is always up to her main goal, even when things are tough. Main Facts Full Name=Blossom Fresh Utonium Nicknames= Boyfriend Stealer (by Berserk) Sweets, Blossy, Bloss (by Brick) 'B' (by Belle) Bossom, Bossy (by Bubbles) Blosso (by Boomer) Red (by Buttercup) Pink, Pinkie (by Butch) Gender=Female Date of Birth=June 26, 2001 Age= 6-10 (Season 1) 10-12 (Season 2) 12-14 (Season 3) Occupation= Superhero (Formerly) 8th Grade Student at Townsville Heart Middle School Eye Color=Pink Hair Color=Blonde with Pink Highlights Family= Bubbles and Buttercup (Sisters) Professor Utonium (Surrogate Father) Mrs. Margaret Keane (Mother) Brick, Boomer, and Butch (Foster Brothers) Brick, Belle, Mitch, Berserk, and Blake (Counterparts) Mr. Browne (Father) Romances= Darian (Ex-Ex-Boyfriend) Mitch (Ex-Boyfriend and Admirer) Blake (Admirer) Brick (Boyfriend) Friends= Belle (Best Friend) Berserk (Frenemy) Brick (More than a friend/Boyfriend) Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch (Close Friends) Enemies=Berserk (Frenemy) and Darian Personality =Inside= Blossom is a very big-hearted girl, deep in her soul. She cares about all things, and all people in her happy life. Blossom feels as if she has a special gift of mercy, as she is a very 'beautiful human being'. Thanks to this girl's inner kindness, she has the power of becoming an "angel" inside out. Blossom is very happy because in her wonderfully wedded life, she has discovered three true things, which she promises to keep to the heart. One; Blossom has discovered that every kind deed every true person has, will pay off in happiness in their future. Two; Blossom has noticed that peace, love, and hope is The New Townsvilians' water, food, shelter, and oxygen. Three; Blossom has discovered that every single person has good in them; it is impossible to be "evil through, and through your heart." =Outside= Blossom is seen as a 'goody-two shoes' on the outside, despite her high-level of maturity clothing. She is seen to be very dull things; pretty, too kind, and a 'goody-two shoes'. Though, this is gratefully NOT true. Other students at Townsville Heart Middle School find her mainly only pretty, as they made her 'the most popular girl in school'. Blossom is the one to always be judged, as many people do not believe her inner kindness. She is also judged on her fact of being an 'angel', from her hometown. People see her 'angel-version' as a joke, as most citizens just see it as an opportunity of hers to become more pretty. This description is cornered to most people who know Blossom. Others see her differently, such as Belle and Brick. They see her for what she truly is (Written on "inside"). Appearance =Looks= =Appears= History Quotes Trivia